


Tonight’s Special Is Indigestion

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur is not thrilled when her finds out who Merlin is dating.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight’s Special Is Indigestion

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Title: Tonight’s Special Is Indigestion  **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: PG **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 610 **

** Summary:  ** Arthur is not thrilled when her finds out who Merlin is dating.

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt from [](http://rubberglue.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubberglue**](http://rubberglue.livejournal.com/) : Merlin/Any, Arthur/Gwen, double date    **

** Tonight’s Special Is Indigestion ~Angst~ Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana ~PG~ **

Arthur fiddled with the menu and looked at his watch for the tenth time. They were waiting at the restaurant that Merlin had picked for them to meet. 

“He’s late.” Arthur said annoyed.

“It’s Merlin, Arthur. He’s always a bit late.” Gwen said as she perused the desert menu.

“He is more than a bit late. He is twenty five minutes late and we don’t even know who he is bringing as his date. You should have never agreed to this.” Arthur looked at his watch again.

“I agreed because he is our friend and if he’s a bit shy about this girl, it’s because you take the mick out of him all the time.” Gwen said, more than a little annoyed at Arthur.  

Arthur started to say something but Gwen shushed him and nodded to the door of the restaurant. “There he is.”

Arthur turned to the door and was a bit surprised to see Merlin holding hands with Morgana. “Holy shit!” Arthur said under his breath. 

Gwen’s stiletto made contact with Arthur’s shin just as Merlin approached. Arthur winced drawing Morgana’s smirk. 

“You knew didn’t you?” Arthur asked Gwen.

“Of course. She’s your sister and my friend.” Gwen smiled sweetly. 

“Aren’t you going to at least try to act like a gentleman?” Morgana asked. “Or did Gwen kick you someplace other than your shin?”

Arthur stood up frowning. “Happy?”

“Very!” Morgana said as she looked at Merlin and smiled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Merlin has your good sense left you? That is my sister on your arm.”

“Arthur!” Gwen pulled on his sleeve. 

“I have my sense in tact that’s why we are dating.” Merlin grinned. “Morgana and I are quite fond of each other.”

Merlin held Morgana’s chair as she sat down. Arthur and Merlin sat down. Arthur and Morgana glared at each other.

Gwen debated whether or not to kick Arthur’s shin again when she was interrupted by the server coming to take their order. They made their selections and sat in silence. 

Merlin bravely started the conversation. “I was telling Morgana what we were doing at work and she was quite interested.” 

“How long?” Arthur asked.

“Pardon?” Merlin looked confused. 

“How long have you been shagging my sister?” Arthur clarified. 

“Arthur! That is none of our business!” Gwen said sharply.

“Six months.” Morgana said. “He is delightfully talented and extremely flexible.” 

“Oh god.” Arthur really didn’t want to know that. It made him feel a bit ill.

“Thank you, love, but you inspire me.” Merlin kissed Morgana’s hand and gazed into her eyes.

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing at the situation. 

They sat for a while longer in silence. Merlin and Morgana were holding hands on the table and having eye sex. Gwen was amused as she watched Arthur’s scowl deepen with each minute that passed. Their food arrived and they ate in silence. 

Arthur finally put his napkin on the table. He put their share of the bill on the table and looked at Gwen. “We need to get going. I have an early meeting.”

“Uh I don’t remember any meeting.” Merlin said. 

Arthur glared at him as he held Gwen’s chair.

Gwen smiled. “Good night. I’ll ring you later, Morgana.”

“Sure.” Morgana said.

Arthur rushed Gwen out to the car. “That was a disaster.” 

“I think it’s nice that they are in love.” Gwen said as Arthur opened her door. 

“Hmph!” Arthur replied as he closed her door and took the driver’s seat. 

Gwen laughed at his scowl. She was going to make it up to him later but only after she raided the ice cream. They left before dessert. 


End file.
